The present invention relates to a fuel pipe device for use in motor vehicles having a gasoline engine which is equipped, for example, with an electronically controllable fuel injection system.
The term "aluminum" as used herein and in the appended claims includes pure aluminum, commercial aluminum containing a small amount of impurities, and aluminum alloys. Further the term "wrought aluminum material" as used herein and in the claims refers to products prepared by plastic working.
Fuel pipe devices for motor vehicle gasoline engines equipped with an electronically controllable fuel injection system have branch pipes for supplying the fuel to injectors provided for the cylinders of the engine. Such fuel pipe devices heretofore used comprise a pipe main body having a plurality of holes formed in its peripheral wall and short tubular branch pipe connecting members welded or brazed to the outer peripheral surface of the wall each around each of the holes. However, the conventional device has the problem of being cumbersome to produce because the holes must be formed in the pipe main body and further because the branch pipe connecting members must be prepared separately from the pipe main body and joined to the body.